Bubbles in Wonderland
by ruby summer
Summary: When Bubbles gets sucked into an unknown world, withouth any memory of her past  not even her name :O she meets very unsusual things, and finds out that she isn't the only outcast iether.Will Boomer help her or bring her in dead or alive for his own greed
1. 6th Alice

Do I own these characters?

Cheetos no!

Is the plot my own?

yes, with some inspiration from watching Alice in wonderland ( old and new version) way too much, and a song by Miku. Ehh I forgot the name of the song.

* * *

><p>I had spotted a very unusual looking card at my feet. It wasn't like the average card. It was a blue hearts cards. It had a number six on each of the four corners. I approached it and decided to pick it up; little did I know I was going to be sucked into some sort of cortex. Next thing I knew I was falling from the sky onto the ground. I guess the hit must have knocked me out, because now here I am lying on the floor of someone I don't even know. I don't remember my name or who I am, or was. All I know is I have a blue hearts card, and I have blonde hair. As I got up, I realized I had been imprisoned in a cell. A cold hard cell, I didn't understand what I could have possibly done that was so wrong that I had to be place in jail, everything was so confusing.<p>

"Hey you, come out." A female wearing red armor commanded me. She unlocked my cell and let me out. I wanted to run, but she pre warned me that running would lead to my hands being cut off. Oddly enough that's when I noticed that she didn't have hands, she had claws. I silenced myself immediately. I liked my hands, and planned on keeping them. As we continued walking I noticed that there were many doors on every wall . Each one neatly painted red. Whoever lived here was obsessed with this color. The hall seemed endless; it just kept on going and going until my feet started cramping. When we finally reached the end of the hall we came upon stairs. The stairs also looked infinite, even more so than the hallway. They were covered in light, and dark red stripes. My escort walked me upwards the stairs, by the time we reached the top my feet were scorching.

"Here she is your majesty." The claw girl told a man sitting on a throne. He was wearing Christmas attire, and he himself was red, just like everything else in the building. I think I might have been the most noticeable thing around.

"Why look at that, it looks like we have an outcast in the building now don't we?" The guy on the throne said. He was surrounded by handless females. Each of them had claws, and red skin. I had no idea what he had done to them, but I did not want to be converted anytime soon.

"Who are you!" I asked him. He just sat there and laughed at me, like I was some kind of joke. "Who am I, and what is this place?" He abruptly stopped laughing.

"My dear, you are the 6th Alice." "Did you not receive my card?" He asked. His voice was getting higher in pitch at the end of each sentence. I brought out the card I had been holding on to. I took it out of my dress pocket and lifted it up.

"You mean this?" I asked. He nodded. "Why did you invite me, and what do you mean by 6th Alice?" This world was so twisted in so many ways.

"My my your just a bucket full of questions now aren't you?" He said as he stroked his curly beard. "I'm afraid it would ruin the game if you were to know too much, so I'll see to it that you leave immediately." One of the red females grabbed me by my pony tails and pulled me forward. "Gentle now Ulna we don't want to damage a perfectly fine game piece." As she loosened her grip on my hair I could feel pieces of it falling onto my shoulders. When we reached the exit, she pushed me onto a bridge, and told me to watch out for the wood. I didn't understand what she meant until the bridge began biting my bear feet. I ended up unintentionally skipping my way through the bridge. I had blisters and splinters on my feet. Each foot step hurt even more, especially after walking that far in the red castle. Now that I had a better view of it I could see there were many roses surrounding the castle, and it seemed like there was water around it, the bridge was the way in, and out. Although the water looked very peculiar. It was red as well, like everything else I had seen. I touched my head to make sure that I still had a full head of hair. I did, but my ponytails were uneven. I looked awful, like some homeless person who tried to cut her own hair and failed miserably. As I looked away from the castle, I noticed 6 paths. The first one was red palsied with red clovers, the second was purple dotted with purple circles, the third was green dappled with green diamonds, the fourth was white with no pattern or shape, the fifth one was orange lined with orange stripes, and the sixth one was blue patterned with blue hearts. I figured since my card said 6th of blue hearts that was the path I had to go on. I began walking in that path hoping to find a way to answer my questions; I wasn't sure what that red man had been talking about. I wasn't sure why he had invited me to this world, whatever it was. As I entered the Blue path I noticed a change in scenery. All of a sudden it began raining. I was surrounded by heart shaped blue flowers. I actually appreciated a little change of color. I was more comfortable in this place. I started walking slower and my eyes began drooping. I was getting tired after only a few minutes (or what felt like minutes) in this fantasy world. I wasn't sure whether it would be safe to rest, at least not with that man, or whatever he was, in my head, but I didn't have a choice, because before I knew it I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>I'm enjoying this story. It's fun to write.<p> 


	2. Creatures of the Blue

I woke up feeling horrid, like I had just been hit in the back of my head with some sort of entity. I noticed that my hair wasn't in pony tails any longer. I was still in my blue and green dress, but it looked bloody and wet. I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain on my left knee. I looked back at my leg, and my eyes met a half-eaten knee. My half eaten ankle. I panicked, my eyes grew wide. I wanted to run and hide somewhere safe, but I dismissed that thought when I heard growling near my face. I turned around very slowly and my blue eyes were met by black ones. When I say black I mean black, not dark brown, exactly black. The creature I was staring at was a mixture of a bear and a leopard. Its head matched one of a feline, but the rest of its body was bear looking, fur and all.

"I was sure you were dead." It said as he pulled out his claws. "I guess I was wrong." It took a good swipe at my face. I wanted to crawl away, and I tried my best to do so. But the beast was fast. He grabbed me by my waist and tossed me on his back. I cried out of pain. My knee was still badly injured; you could see my knee bone clearly. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to die this way, not today at least. I had to get away, or I was as good as dead.

"Somebody, Please help me!" I Screeched out of desperation, the monster laid me next to a tree, and started a fire. I lied there, unable to do anything about the situation. I watched the beast grab some more wood; its back was towards my face. I noticed that I was surrounded by blue trees. From top to bottom, they were all blue. Even the dust I was sitting on was blue. It was still raining, which I was grateful for. I didn't know how it was possible that the fire was still going even though it was literally pouring rain. I was about to fall asleep and except my faith, that I was meant to die this way. Without knowing anything about who I was, or anything else. All of a sudden I felt like I was being carried, or maybe I was somehow levitating. It was like I was moving, without any physical effort. When I turned my head sideways my eyes met a bushy tail. It was Blue with a large white stripe going through it. I was too tired to care about what was happening; maybe this was how death was in this world? When the things that had been carrying me placed me down I noticed that they were skunks. Blue skunks, and the oddest thing was that instead of smelling putrid, they were blueberry scented.

"Are you alright?" One of them said as it cocked its head at me. He looked up at them and nodded.

"We noticed that you were about to get eaten alive, so we thought we would lend you a couple hands." An overweight looking skunk said as he approached my head. I smiled at his direction and they all smiled back at me.

"Here I made you some soup, drink up dearie." An elderly skunk looking creature came up to me. She placed a bowl of deep blue liquid at my side.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I assured her. She left the bowl on a nearby tree stump and walked away with the rest of them.

"We'll be back soon don't worry." The old skunk creature told me as she walked away. I was left alone in a blue forest lying on yet another tree, expect this time I knew I wasn't going to be eaten, at least I hoped I wasn't. I looked at the liquid then straight forward. I wasn't really that hungry, but what harm could drinking some blue liquid thing possibly do to me. I dragged my body towards the bowl, and reached for it. I picked it up, and I was ready to drink it up, but then an arrow came shooting towards my bowl and knocking it out of my hands from nowhere. I looked back and forth frantically, hoping and praying that it whatever had shot the arrow didn't want to kill me.

"Who's there, and what do you want?" I queried. "Do you want to kill me too?" I tested.

"Actually no, trust me if I had wanted you dead you would have died much earlier." A youthful voice spoke from nowhere.

"Who or what are you?" I solicited. After I said that I heard a rustle from some nearby bushes. A blonde boy with blue eyes appeared. His clothes were worst off then mine. He didn't even have a shirt or anything. Just some teared up jeans, and that's it. His hair was dirty blonde, or at least it looked that way. It could have just been dirt. He had scratches and scars all over.

"I don't even know anymore." He said as he walked past me to retrieve his missing bow. He picked up the bowl and held it up. "First lesson you have to learn with blueberry malodorous', never trust them."

"Blueberry what?" I asked. He shook his head back and forth.

"I'm going to have to tell you everything aren't I?" He said as he dropped the bowl on the ground. He picked me up bridal style and began leading me to another unknown place. I wanted to walk, but I wasn't able to. So in the end I ended up falling asleep in his arms. I don't know what happened afterwards, but the last thing I remember was opening my eyes to a warm fire, and going back to sleep. It was still raining, and I didn't comprehend why it wouldn't stop, or how the fire stayed alive, but at least I was confortable.

* * *

><p>I had to use my imagnination on this one, and probably many more , since this story is fantasy.<p> 


	3. Too many questions

When I woke the boy I had met earlier was gone. My knee was still badly injured, but it was wrapped up in some sort of leafy material. He must have done that last night. I took the time to inspect my surroundings, since I didn't bother last night. It looked like I was in some sort of cave; the dirt I was lying on was Blue. I was surprised that the fire was red. Out of boredom I started playing with a discarded piece of grass, or at least that's what it looked like at first. I started freaking out when it started moving on its own. Then it popped out of the ground, it started butting my finger. I shook it off my finger. I heard laugher from behind my back. I turned around and saw the blond from before holding a bag. It seemed like whatever was in the bag it was dead. Blood was seeping through.

"We need to talk." He said as he placed the bag down. I looked up towards him.

"So you're the 6th Alice?" He said as he sat down with his legs crossed. I looked at him obviously confused.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked him. He opened the bag and brought out a fish. He stuck it through a nearby stick.

"Because you are, just like my name is Quincy, or at least that's what I was told it was." He said as he started a new fire. "You're name is Alice now, it was your given name by the King of Aces am I correct?" He asked me.

"King of Aces, You mean that really red man?" He nodded. He started cooking the fish. "Why would he rename me, he could have just told me my real name." "Why was everything red before, but now almost everything is blue?" "How come it keeps raining?" "Why is everything alive in this place?" "Where am I and what are you?" "Are you human too?" "Is there a way ou-. He placed a finger on my mouth.

"I can see you have a bunch of questions that you want me to answer, some of them I don't even know the answer to." He removed his finger and I sighed. I apologized for babbling too much. He patted my head and assured me that it was fine.

"Is there a way to heal my scratches and wounds?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"In fact there is its right here." He said as he lifted a fish. I was confused.

"What do those things do?" I pointed to the blue fish. He rolled his eyes.

"These are nurse fish, they heal people and things." He said as he took a bite out of the one he had been cooking. One of his scars on his forehead disappeared. All that was left of it was a slight patch of skin that was dracker than the rest of his complexion. "Unfortunately these are on the verge of being extinct, since almost everyone in this world uses them."

"What is this place?" I asked. He locked outside for a while, like he was thinking about something else.

"This is Inland, where the Red King and White queen rule." I sat upwards.

"You see Alice, a long time ago a king a Queen gave birth to two children, a boy and a girl." I listened attentively, hoping that I was going to receive the answer's I was searching for.

_Flashback_

_The boy was spoiled, and the girl was pure as light. Her name was Bell. She always warned her brother not to do certain things, the boy hated her. He thought she was always holding him back. The worst part was that he was the oldest, yet his parents were thinking on giving her the crown, and to postpone his own crowning for another year. Bell was a beautiful young girl. Her hair was bleach blond, her skin was pale, and her eyes were clear, if a person didn't know any better they would have thought she was blind. He brother was a spoiled hot head. He had neatly trimmed black hair, and favored the color red. The night before his sister was supposed to be crowned he killed his own parents. They had been stabbed multiple times in the back of the head. His sister was horrified. They had a fight about who should be crowned first. The fights lead to this world being split into pieces. Each piece was territorial to either Bell or her brother Frederick. The blue, purple, green, and red path belonged to the King of Aces. The orange and white path belonged to Bell._

_End of Flashback_

"That's when everything became this." He said as motioned his hand to their surroundings.

"So right now, we are in the King of Aces' territory?" I asked. He nodded.

"He could have been watching us the whole time; in fact he could be watching us now we never know." He said as he shrugged.

"And you're cool with that?" I asked in astonishment. He continued frying cooking the fish.

"I don't have a choice Alice, I've survived in this realm for years, with the King watching me or not." He said as he forced me to take a bite of fish.

"Why don't you try eating instead of talking for a change?" He said as he looked at me up and down.

"Besides you look sickly thin right now, it's not healthy to starve yourself." He told me in a fatherly tone. I didn't hesitate to devour the fish. It was delicious, and I could feel my scars healing. The wound on my knee started closing in front of my own eyes.

"Thank you for helping me back there." I told him as I picked up my third fish of the hour.

"Took you forever to thank me, I was starting to wonder if you still remember." He said with a grin.

"Now do me a favor, shut up and eat." He told me. I didn't give it another thought and kept eating until the fish was all gone.

* * *

><p>I know it's starting to get cheesy...:)<p> 


	4. The quite game

I was glaring at him, and he was just staring at me with that calm laid back expression of his. I can't believe his testing me. I'm absolutely going to beat him in this game. There is no way I'm going to lose. My stomach grumbled, and I knew I was getting hungry. He noticed the sound and started smiling at me. He picked up some blueberries and started eating them one by one. Slowly chewing so that he could rub it in my face that he was eating and I wasn't. I should have had never suggested this stupid game. This situation could have been avoided if it wasn't for yesterday.

_Flashback…_

_Quincy and I went to a nearby waterfall. I was a little uncomfortable taking off my clothes and jumping into a pool with a half-naked guy, but he wasn't obviously. When we reached the waterfall he took off his pants, threw them at my face and jumped into the water. _

"_W-what are you doing?" I asked him in a reluctant way. He splashed some water at my face, and I started laughing for some reason. I felt the urge to be joyful. Everything looked so much more cheerful._

"_Come on Alice why don't you jump in?" He asked me. I don't know what came over me, but I soon took off my dress and jumped in. I started splashing and singing, and acting just plain odd._

"_I can tell it's your first time being in a Bliss Waterfall." He said as we blocked my splashes with his arms. He dove underneath the water and swam away. I followed him down. While I was underground I lost track of where he had went. I was running out of air so I emerged from the water. I was swimming for a while, searching for him, but I couldn't find him. I was worried about what could have happened. _

"_Hey are you alright Quincy, are you dead?" I said as my voice echoed. "Quincy, are you okay?" He didn't respond. I got out of the water and decided to take my clothes and his back to the cave we had been resting in._

"_Hey Alice where are you going with my clothes?" He said as he popped out of the water. I noticed that his hair wasn't so dirty blond anymore. It was pure golden blond. His eyes were blue. A beautiful shade of blue._

"_Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or you going to come back?" He asked with a laugh. I shook my head and blushed. _

"_Sorry I sort of zoned out you know?" I told him. I returned to the water and the feeling of pure happiness seeped back in. _

"_You know your eyes are really cool." I told him as I swam backwards. _

"_How so?" He asked me. I shrugged._

"_I don't know they just remind me of how blue this place is." I placed my hands out and let the water from the rain pour down on me._

"_Why does it always rain in here?" I asked him. He looked up at the sky._

"_That's just the way the blue path is." He looked back down at me. "Your eyes are blue too you know." He pointed towards my face. _

"_I know, I noticed that on my first day here." I said as I made swirls in the water. "How long have you been around?" I asked him._

"_I don't know I've been in this place ever since I could remember." He said with a sad expression. "It's not easy being the only human around." _

"_Hey I'm here aren't I?" I comforted him. "He smiled at me and I smiled at him. Everything was so peaceful, and calm. I just wanted to float all day long. He turned around for a second, and then told me to get out of the water. I did as he told me. _

"_Why are we leaving?" I asked. He didn't answer me and dragged me along with him. "Where are we going?" _

"_Back to the cave, we need to leave now." He said in a loud whisper. _

"_Why are you whispering?" He looked at me and put his finger on his lips._

"_Shhhh what did I tell you about asking questions?" He dragged me on until we were back at the cave. It was still raining like it always did. I didn't remember that my hair was uneven until I dried it out. He took a look at my hair._

"_What happened to you?" He smiled. _

"_Shut up it's not funny." I slapped his shoulder. _

"_I never said I was laughing at you, it's just a little odd you know." He shrugged._

"_So you think I'm a little odd?" I said with a grin. _

"_Well you might want to get it even at least, you look like a hobo who tried to cut her hair and failed." _

"_Oh shut your mouth, your more of hobo than I am." _

"_You're the one with a bloody dress."_

"_You were walking half naked with shredded pants like it was perfectly normal."_

"_Hey if I were you I would watch your mouth, I could always poison your food if I wanted to." He said in a mocking tone. I shut my mouth at his last sentence._

"_That's better; I like you best when you don't talk endlessly." He patted my head, like I was a dog._

"_I'm not your pet you know?" I pouted._

"_You might as well be I mean you've got the hair, and you speak endlessly, you're like a rabid puppy." _

"_You're like a rotten banana." I countered._

"_Oh yeah, and why would you say that?" _

"_Because at first your golden and yellow, then you've been left out too long and you turn brown and nasty."_

"_Don't make me have to poison you." He warned. _

"_Fine then, I'm not going to talk for the rest of the time then, since I'm so annoying." He shrugged._

"_You won't last long, but sure if you want to play the quite game let's begin." _

_End of Flashback_

That's how I ended up starving myself. For some stupid game, over a stupid fight. Even so I wasn't going to be the first one to start talking, I wanted to prove him wrong, and I will.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was the chapter?<strong>


	5. I win!

I didn't know what time it was, but I randomly woke up. It seemed like the middle of the night because my blond friend was sleeping, again with his shirt off. What was it with him and exposing his skin? Is his shirt torn, or is it dirty or something? I rose up from the ground. It was still raining, as usual. For some reason I never got tired of that rain. I was still hungry; watching Quincy eat those blueberries yesterday was torture. I noticed that he had left some over next to him on his left. I hastily but stealthily crawled my way towards him. My arm reached past his bare chest to just the tip of the bowl of the berries. I was almost there. Just one more inch I would have some sweet berries to munch on. Just I was reaching for the bowl he grabbed my hand and hugged it. Like it was a pillow or something. I was thinking of slowly moving it away, but he had a tight grip on me. He pulled me closer to the point where I was lying on his chest. He did all this in a sleepy state.

"Hummm can't let her find out." He said in his sleep. I could feel his body heat on my face. His chest was rising up and down. His heart beat ringing in my ear. I wanted to stay in that position for some reason. It felt like the first day I met him, warm and safe. My stomach said otherwise. I moved my left hand and tried to get it under his body, I didn't get far before my arm started cramping up. I decided to give up and let sleep take me away. I was about to do so, until I felt someone's hands up my dress. I covered my mouth with my left hand so that I wouldn't make a peep. I slowly moved my head towards the blue eyed boy lying next to me. I wasn't sure whether he was asleep or not. It was hard to identify. I rolled over so that I could create some space between him and I. To my surprise he rolled on top of me. That's when I knew for sure that he had woken up. He's eyes were piercing through me. I felt exposed somehow event though I had all of my clothing still on.

"W-what a-are you doing?" I asked in a loud whisper. He placed his finger on my lips to keep me from talking. He grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. We were so close, yet so far from kissing. Then all of a sudden he removed himself from me.

"Ha I win." He said as he rolled off of me. I was shocked at his sudden change from sexy to childish. "Tsk tsk I bet you feel like a loser don't you?" I was slightly dazed. I didn't know how to respond. Instead I just looked at him like an idiot.

"Helllo, Earth to Alice" He said as he waved his hands in my face.

"W-wha?" I asked a little shaken. He sat down next to me and handed me the bowl of blueberries.

"I think this is what you were looking for, was it not?" I grabbed the bowl and started eating.

"Yeah that was totally what I was aiming for." I said as I stuffed the blueberries in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked with true concern. I looked at him with my mouth full of fruit.

"Just peachy." I assured him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you upset because of what I did back there?" He said as he pointed to the spot where we were lying just moments ago.

"Where is your shirt anyways, I mean do you always have to walk around half naked?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"My shirt is in need of repair, and if my half nudity offends you so much then I guess I'll leave." He said as he got up and left walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked him. He didn't respond. I got up and ran towards the exit of the cave. When I entered the wilderness I didn't know where he had gone. Everything felt so odd, maybe it was because I was tired who knows. My vision became hazy and I began dragging my feet along the ground.

"Quincy, where aaaarre you?" I slurred slightly. I heard animal noises from all over. Some cute and some..not so cute. I laid my back on a tree and decided to rest for a just a little while. I was going to nap that was more just a little nap. I heard an arrow come flying towards me. I didn't have time to react, I was grateful when It hit my hair and not my head.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, I never told you to follow me?" That was the first time I had seen him angry. "Here take my hand." He said as his voice softened. His eyes were so welcoming. I don't know why , but it seems I have a thing for blue eyes. Maybe just his blue eyes. He carried me on his back. When we reached the cave once more he let me down.

"Thank you again." I said awkwardly. "It seems like you just keep on saving me all the time." He patted my head again and gave me a hug.

"It's a fun hobby don't you think?" He said as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. I shivered at his touch.

"You have the strangest hobbies." I told him. He nodded his agreement.

"True, but your part of my hobby so I guess that makes you strange too?" We both laughed. "We should be getting to bed; night is when the Boogie Man comes out to play." He told me in a very serious tone.

"Nice one Quincy the Boogie Man." He shrugged.

"Fine if you don't believe me why don't you try staying up past 2:00 a.m.?" He challenged.

"Fine I will I said." He lay back down on the blue dirt and was about to go back to sleep.

"Wait how do know when 2:00 a.m. comes?" I asked him.

"Oh trust me you'll know." He said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed. I'm actually proud of this story. It's getting farther than I thought It would. <strong>


	6. It's Boogie Time!

**Me**: Aw I'm so sorry Bubbles I let you down

**Bubbles:** It's okay just make sure to update more often will ya?

**Me**: I know it's been a while since I added a chapter to your story...

**Bubbles:** I still love you :)

**Me:** Thank you ^^

* * *

><p>It has been three hours and still nothing. Quincy is such a liar. He said the Boogie Man was supposed to come out. What a fib telling no good son of a- I tripped on a nearby root. Oh great looks like I sprained my foot. No I will not go and ask 'him' for help. His just going to rub it in my face that I'm naïve and he was right. I don't know why but I hate the way he always thinks he knows everything. Okay maybe he does, but still that doesn't give him the right to be so smug about it. She rose from the ground and started heading back to the cave. Obviously nothing important was happening.<p>

"It's Boogie Time!" A flamboyant voice spoke from nowhere in particular. Disco music began playing. Shadows were forming and coming to life. It was the creatures' time to shine. Demons crept up from beneath her feet. She could feel their auras grabbing her and attempting to drag her down. She didn't want to cry out for Quincy again. Alice did not want to lose the tiny bit of dignity she had left. So she allowed herself to be dragged down. The new world that she discovered was wonderfully odd. There were demons of all shapes and sizes dancing on a colorful dance floor. One by one they were popping upwards into the over world to dance the night away. The Boogie Man himself had stepped in to speak to her.

"Hello my ravenous beauty, how odd to find you in such a dark place." He offered his hands. She took them and started dancing. "Would you like some punch?" He offered as he handed her a glass of punch. She was hesitant at first, but the Boogie Man seemed so kind, she didn't want to seem rude by declining such a kind offer. She took a sip and couldn't help but continue. She felt loopy afterwards, everything looked so….colorful. She started jumping and spinning and couldn't stop. The Boogie Man laughed. He had a new toy to add in his gallery.

**-Quincy/Boomer V.**

Dammit why can't I go to sleep? Stupid sub consciousness making want to go and save Alice. I can't just let her go. What if she dies or something, I don't know how I'm going to handle life without her. Everything is going to suck; besides he told me I had to gain her trust, and this is not helping. I can already hear the music of the Boogie Man doing his thing. I need to get her out of there. No matter how much it's going to suck. I hate it when the Boogie Man comes out, not so much because he scares me, but more because he's so full of himself. I picked up my torn t-shirt and fixed it up. I rose up and left the cave. I felt the rain hit my scalp. I could hear sounds of people yelling. I can tell the demons have been having a blast out here dancing like they owned the place. I noticed a crack in the ground. It was obviously the way to the underworld. I jumped in knowing full and well that I wasn't going to get hurt. The place was full of craters all fuming with steam. The music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. The lights were flashing on and off, so it made it hard for me to see anything, or anyone. There was a bar and a D.J, but I couldn't seem to find Alice or the Boogie Man. That is until a huge announcement was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen make some noise for your King of Dance, and his new partner in crime!" The announcer was none other than the Boogie Man himself. He had Alice's' hand in his grip. The audience applauded, she waved at everyone and flashed a big smile. It was a little creepy. How wide her smile was, like she was being controlled or something. It was obvious that Boogie had done something to her. I was staring directly at her from the crowd. She looked at me for a moment, but that was all the attention I received from her.

"Now it's time to party Boogie style!" The Boogie Man announced as he started dancing with Alice. One of the monsters next to me grabbed my arm and pulled me into some sort of odd hug. The thing had six arms. It really wasn't my type, but it looked so intimidating I decided to dance with the beast just to blend in better.

**-Alice/Bubbles**

I thought there was something I was supposed to be doing, but the thought left my head when the Boogie Man spun me around. He was so good with his feet, so fast and smooth. It feels so right to be dancing with him; he is definitely the one that I'm supposed to dance with forever. Yet there is this nagging at the back of my head. That's telling me that this guy isn't the one meant to dance with me. I should be dancing with another, but whom? Why does it keep on telling me this? Who cares, I should be dancing, and that's what I'm supposed to do. Yes everything else doesn't matter, just me and the dance floor.

**-Quincy/Boomer**

I have to do something; I can't just leave her here. Why does she always have to be so hardheaded? No I'm going to have to save her again. Not that I'm complaining, but I mean this can't become my life you know? Saving Alice all day every day. Well I need to get her away from that creep first.

"Hey you, Boogie Man right?" I yelled from across the dance floor. He looked back at me, and so did Alice. Her eyes weren't blue they were clear. Like she was blind or something, it was quite startling. She didn't have a facial expression either, if a person didn't know any better they would think she was wasn't alive, just existing. Nothing more.

"What if I am this notorious Boogie Man, what's it to you?" He announced with a smile. The crowd along with Alice clapped for him.

"Oh nothing, just that you have my friend in your hands, I would very much like her back thank you very much." He laughed.

"Or what, pretty boy is going to try and hurt me?" I took out my bow and arrow.

"What if I am?" I pointed it at his heart, if he had one.

"Then please prepare to perish my good sir."

* * *

><p><strong>So glad I finally updated this story, i've been lazy lately...but I truly do love this one. I like the blues, their so sweet and open.<strong>


	7. Him and his Toys

Wow its been a while since ive logged on...miss this place dearly...but I just felt I should update at some point...so I did :)

* * *

><p>He sported a smile extending from right to left as he placed a checker on the cursive writing on his 'oh so peculiar board. It was unusual for a person to write names on a checker board, but he didn't mind he loved being odd, it was in his nature, his build. It was like the skin on his back, which in fact was red, his favorite color...red. How he loved that color. It could represent various different things, for example it could be placed on a rose, fragile yet gracious, or maybe it could represent blood a sign of war, bravery, and sorrow. He laughed at his previous thought. His twisted humor was another one of his favorite attributes. He loved himself dearly, after all who else was as sharp and marvelous as he was? Who else held the lives of others on a mere game board? Who could possibly outshine him in any way? No one because he was the best there ever was and will be, that was the way it was in his world. Where he is the king and he is the ruler. He glanced at one of his many assistants; Zinc a tall marvelous devil was standing guard, looking out for any ….unwanted quests that may creep.<p>

"Zinc would you be a dear and send invitations to my party?"

She walked away without a word knowing full and well what she should do, she didn't bother asking whom should receive the invitations because she knew Him had many previous ones, everyone would be invited to his random celebrations of 'joy' as he would say. If the people did not attend they would suffer a faith worse than death. She trembled at the thought of the punishment, never had she seen a person die without truly dying. It was the sad truth of his Kingdom, yet no one bothered to change things, everyone just kept silent. As if this was normal. She cleared her head of her thoughts when she realized that she had been pondering over unrealistic and foolish things. She was a servant she wasn't supposed to think only do.

* * *

><p><strong>BoomerQuincy**

I wasn't really phased by his threat, I mean sure he was the Boogie man king of the night creepers and monsters, but he was a joke. The only monster he ruled were the ones babies are afraid of. You know those stories your siblings will tell you so that you can get out of there face, or the kind of monsters kids dress up as on Halloween. I'm talking mummies, and made up creatures and such. If you ask me that's a pretty lame thing to rule. It's going to be so fun kicking his butt, especially since Alice is here. She so owes me for this if I die saving her prissy self.

"Well boy are you going to make your move or am I going to have to lose my manners and pears my hands through your head, thus penetrating an appendage through your skull." He said with a slight chuckle.

This guy really thinks I'm an idiot doesn't he? I know what happens when someone pears their hand through anything! Now he's laughing about it like he cracked a good joke, what a sicko.

"Laugh with me my family, join me in this joke of a warrior, not only does he lack in fashion, dance, and manners, but he doesn't know a good joke when he hears one." All the monsters and creatures laughed along, a huge uproar could be heard from miles around, all of them laughing at me. It was slightly embarrassing; I was being ridiculed by someone who could pass as my great great great great grandfather. I hate being mocked. It's as if he slapped me in the face and stole my pride in the process.

"Are you done yet?" I asked as I stood arrow ready to fire. He pulled up a hand signaling them to cease their laugher. He stared at me with an unknown look; it was like he was trying to figure me out or some sociological crap like that.

"Tell me boy why do you want to save this one so?" He began. I stood and stared at him for a while. That's when it hit me, why in the world was I doing this again? Then the answer popped into my head and left almost as soon as it came. I remembered my mission.

"That's none of your business you undead freak, now let go of my partner!" I shot a few arrows at him each accompanied with bombs. He averted them "damn" He shot his index finger towards my chest but I dodged and started running towards him. Fingers coming for me from all angles I got cuts and bruises on my chest and face "another addition to my style how kind of him". I decided to stop with the school boy gimmicks and start fighting like a man, fist and all. I began throwing power fueled punches towards him, using my power wasn't really in my plans ,but if I must than I guess I have no choice now do I? I had a few good shots at his face and abdominals, but they were powerful shots. I flew above his head and used his scalp to give me a boost towards a very lost looking Alice. I snatched her by her hips and carried her like a stolen pearl from a jewelry store, beautiful yet fragile. I made my way back to the opposite side of the cursed dance floor. I could see the Boogieman's face fuming with anger; he extended his body and started chasing me as I jumped from head to head. I tried my best to avoid him but he still damaged me pretty bad.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY DANCE PARTNER YOU FILTHY FERRET!"

I grinned despite myself; I had never once been referred to as a ferret before, quite odd for him to find a correlation between a ferret and myself. Even so I escaped with injuries from head to toe, I had a huge gap on my back and my face should have been covered with a paper bag. It was that gross. Oh well I've had worse before….I think.

**Bubbles/Alice**

I could faintly hear an argument going on between the man on the dance floor and a mysterious figure. I couldn't quite understand why it mattered to me, but there was something about this figure that made me want to break from the floor, to walk instead of waltz. I wasn't sure what to do without my partner dancing so I just stood and waited like the obedient pet I should be. There was a voice that constantly told me things like "I need to be seen not heard" or "touch with your eyes not your hands". That voice powerful as it was wasn't strong enough to hide a smaller much more coy voice telling me to the total opposite of what the powerful voice would say. Both those voices battling inside of me absolutely confused me, so I decided to stand and wait, maybe then I'll know what to do. Then all of a sudden I feel myself being lifted and carried. I'm trying to figure out how I'm moving, without actually moving, but before I even have time to absorbed that fact I hear a scream loud and commanding. It scares me , but I can't move, or speak so I just stay still.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Olga should I move dear Quincy up or take him off the board?"<p>

Olga flipped back her waive sleek hair for it had a stubborn habit of covering the right side of her face, despite the effort it fell forward once more, how annoying. She didn't enjoy speaking but if it was for 'Him' so it was worth it, after all she did owe him her life, and existence. He wasn't only a ruler he was a father of many children. He kept them all hidden in his castle of course for they were his treasure. They were his to play with, torture, and use. Yet they stayed, some might question their decision, but truth be told they themselves did not know the answers, well some did not, but Olga did. He was her hero, at the age of 16 d.v she wasn't very old, but she envied 'Him' dearly. He had power, and was cunning not to mention devilishly handsome. With that twisted smile, and mirror personality. Even his odd sense of fashion was fascinating to her.

"Whatever you feel is right Sire." She answered in a terse, but quite clear manner. He looked at her then back at the board. Olga could feel and uncomfortable feel to the silence. He was getting mad and she would be punished.

"Olga when I want a straight answer please give me what I wish, when I want to choose of my own I will do so." "That is why I asked you STUPID CHILD!" He pointed towards a black door that was decorated with angles on one side and Greek writing on the other. She opened the door with the Greek illustrations and braced herself for her trip to Hell.

Him rubbed his forehead with his left claw, and decided he would let little Quincy live. Oh how fun it is to play with his toys, now he could see how this plays out….no thanks to Olga. That youngling recruit wasn't very useful. Oh how the young ones irritated him. Truth be told he hated kids, in fact he hated just about every single thing he was forced to be exposed to, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy exploiting them and making sport of their lives. It was like a game of rock, paper, and scissors. Random, yet addictive. It was the most wondrous way to solve his problems. Was he mad? Maybe, but who cares it's his power so who cares? He decided to look at the piece that contained the 5th Alice's name written in blood ink with that beautiful cursive style of his. He twirled his claw around her title '5th Alice' What a fun think to create….Oh how fun this was going to be.

"I just love these creatures, whether they are human, or monster, ghost, or centaur. They are all MY creatures I'm my beautiful rose that is this Kingdome." He said as he threw his head back so his eyes could face his blood read ceiling, it had a painting of him drinking wine. He broke into laughter and rose from his seat, so he could dance to his own song, inside his twisted broken world.


End file.
